Sweet Visions of You
by PeachDreamer
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's mainly a Jareth/Sarah romance.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer:I am not associated with the makers and creators of the Labyrinth. I don't own  
Jareth, Sarah, or anything Labyrinth related. I'm not getting any money from this.  
Authors note: This is my first finished Fanfic! Yeah for me! So please don't be too cruel.  
And EVERYONE REVIEW! Even the bad stuff cause I gotta learn sometime what I'm doing wrong.   
Love ya all! Now to the Story:  
  
Sweet Visions of You  
  
  
Relived to finally get away from her pathetic schoolmates, Sarah walked through the   
school halls to reach the library.  
Sarah's mind started to drift off to her thoughts," These people are so shallow!   
I wish I could see my real friends again. Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo, and Jar....No I cant think   
about him! Come on Sarah you did so well not thinking about him for so long." She cursed   
herself for even thinking about him.  
She finally reached the library and started scanning the rows of books for something   
interesting but found nothing. She the made her way to her favorite part of the library.   
The fantasy section. She knew she would find a great book there. As the scanned the shelf,   
she saw a light sparkle on the shelf out of the corner of her eye. She shoved the books   
away until to find the cause of the sparkle but all she found was a small book. She picked   
it up and examined it. With a gasp she dropped the book. Immediately she bent down to get  
it and noticed the large number of fellow students staring at her. She blushed and pretended  
nothing was wrong until the people went on with their business.  
She studied the little red book in her hands and examined the all to familiar words   
of the books she held so dearly, the Labyrinth. She flipped through the pages until she found   
her favorite part, the ballroom.  
As she read, she remembered the beauty of it all, the dancers, the dance, the music,  
her dress and hair, and especially Jareth. As she thought about it, she started to daze   
off and everything around her seemed to fade away. She was back in the ballroom dancing   
in the arms of the Goblin King. She couldn't really figure out how she got there but she   
didn't care. As her and Jareth danced slowly, almost floating around the dance floor...  
"Sarah. Sarah?! Can you hear me?"  
With a startled gasp Sarah dropped the book and whipped around.  
"Wha, What?", Sarah blinked realizing that she was still in the school library.  
"Sarah are you ok?" Abby said worriedly as she look at the troubled confused look on  
her friends face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got caught up in a book that's all." Sarah told Abby, her best   
friend.  
"I can tell you were even swaying as if to some music that only you can hear. Anyways,   
you ready to go?" Abby asked as she watched Sarah place the little red book back on the   
shelf where she found it.  
"Yeah, I'll meet you in front of the office. Buh bye!" Sarah added as she hurriedly walked  
out the door, a little confused about what had just happened but just wanted to get as far  
away from that book as she could. She couldn't figure out how she went from dancing with  
Jareth to back at the school library.  
  
Abby watched her friend leave and turned towards the little red book on the shelf that had  
captivated her friend so much.  
"This must be a really good book to make Sarah zone out like that" She thought as she picked  
it up and started reading.  
"Goblins, a huge maze, dwarfs, fairies, and a Goblin King. I knew Sarah liked fantasy but   
this is too much!"   
She started reading again, this time about the dance  
"Wow! This really is a good book. Now I see why Sarah likes this stuff!" She thought and   
decided to check it out and read it later.  
*************************************************************************  
"AWWW! She was so close!" Jareth screamed as he kicked a goblin out of his way.  
"Why did that friend of hers' have to interrupt my spell on that book!"  
Jareth hadn't been the same since Sarah left. All his subjects knew that it was because Sarah.  
He had loved her since the first time he saw her in the park reciteing the Labyrinth.   
He wanted to see her so much. All he ever did anymore was stay in his room. He hardly ever   
came out. At nights, the goblins could he him scream in agony. Sarah would never know how   
much she hurt him when she rejected him. He had put a spell on that book hoping she would   
want to stay if she would have been in the dream only a little longer he could have told   
her how he felt and hopefully she would have wanted to stay but that Abby wreck it for him.   
The spell did make Sarah love him as the peach did, she wanted to dance with him and that's   
what he loved the most.   
He produced a crystal and watched his love walk down the halls, dazed. He could tell she was  
thinking about him. He would have to try again to make her come to him, since he couldn't  
come to her world unless called upon from those last word she spoke to him bound him to  
never come to earth unless called upon.  
**********************************************8**************************  
Sarah sat by the office waiting for Abby. Even though Abby was her best friend, she   
could never tell her everything. She had never told anyone about her trip to the Labyrinth   
and the effect if had on her life. Sarah could talk about normal stuff like guys, hair,  
makeup, and shopping, but she could never really express herself. She always hid her   
feelings, being only what everyone else wanted her to be.  
"Hey!" Abby said interrupting Sarah's thoughts.  
"Hi. Ok let's go." Sarah said.  
As they made there way towards Abby's house, they talked about the normal stuff  
but Sarah wasn't totally there. Abby noticed it and asked again what was wrong.  
"It's nothing. I'm just thinking about someone I haven't seen for a long time."  
Abby's ears perked up," About a guy?!"  
"Well, yeah kind of." Sarah said sheepishly, not wanting to talk about HIM.  
"Who is he? Do I know him?"  
"No, you don't. Anyways, how about the weather today. Pretty crazy, isn't it?"   
Sarah said, practically begging to change that subject.  
Abby didn't catch the hint.  
"How come you never told me about this guy? Who is he? Where is her?" Come on give  
me a name at least? Please. Please. Pleeeeessssseeeee!"  
"Fine his name is Jareth. Now can we please talk about something else!" Sarah said looking   
into Abby's big blue eyes. Abby saw the look in Sarah's eye which looked like she was going   
to cry so she finally decided not to pursue the subject any more but later she would find  
out everything. She was determined to!  
  
*****************************************************************  
That's all for now but Please review and tell me if I should continue! I need some support.  
Thanx!  
  
Part 2 coming soon  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer: I am not associated with the makers and creators of the Labyrinth.   
I don't own Jareth, Sarah, or anything Labyrinth related. I'm not getting any   
money from this.  
Authors note: Well this story isn't exactly turning out the way I wanted it to.   
Sorry if it seems a little confusing. But there is a twist at the end. Enjoy!  
  
Sweet Visions of You   
Part 2  
  
  
Sarah and Abby walked the rest if the way home in silence, for once not  
knowing what to talk about.  
Finally, silence was broken when they entered Abby's house.  
"Oh. I almost forgot. I have to call Karen. She wanted to make sure I got  
here safely but I'm sure she just wants to nag me about something, like always."   
Sarah said bitterly. Her relationship with your step mom hadn't improved much after  
the Labyrinth although she did find Toby to be more pleasant and she had become   
very protective of him. Something about him always reminded her of the Labyrinth,  
like he possessed some of it's magic and wonder in his tiny 2-year-old body.  
"Ok. The phones in the kitchen. I'll be in my room when you're done." Abby   
exited the room.  
She knew now would be the perfect time to start reading her book. While Sarah   
was occupied with your step mom.  
Abby sat on her bed and started reading for the beginning. She got so caught   
up in the story; she didn't notice Sarah walking towards her room. Abby quickly   
hid the book from view from Sarah. She knew seeing the book considering how it  
had affected her in the library would trouble Sarah.  
She was surprised at how far she had gotten. She never was a fast reader,  
but in those 5 minutes she had read to the part where the main character wished   
her little brother away.  
"I wonder if you can really wish people away?" Abby wondered curiously as   
Sarah walked in.  
"Karen just never let's up! All she does is boss me around and yell at me.  
This time she was mad because I didn't clean the whole house for her! I can't  
stand her. At least I wont have to see her until tomorrow. Oh yeah your mom's home   
and..." Sarah paused.  
"And what?" Abby asked anxiously.  
"She looks really really mad. Plus she wants to talk to you. I guess   
tonight's the rage against daughters night."  
"Oh great!" Abby tool a deep breath and made her way to her mom,   
leaving a sympathetic Sarah behind.  
******************************************************  
"This is so unbelievable. Why do you always do this! I hate you mom!" Abby   
screamed as she fled to the door in tears. She reached the door; she left the room   
with a slam. Abby collapsed on the floor, crying.   
"Why did I get stuck with a mom like her? I hate her! I wish.. I wish..."   
Abby thought back to the book she read earlier. The words came out like lightning.  
"I wish the goblins would come take her away take her away. Right now!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" A screaming Sarah came flying into the room. "What have you   
done?!"  
With a sudden crack of thunder everything turned dark. The two girls   
screeched with fear as they heard unhuman noises coming from the other room. As  
they held each other close they slowly opened the door and walked in.  
Dark figures lined the room with no sight of Abby's mom, Carol.  
"Mom? Where are you?" Abby asked barely audible from fear. There was no  
answer. She had never felt such fear.   
"Carol? Are you here? Sarah asked, hoping her friend really hadn't wished  
her mom away but this all seemed so familiar. She knew what would be coming next.  
"You know very well where she is." A cold, stern, British voice came from   
behind the girls that sent shivers up both their backs.  
Sarah turned around not wanting to see those dark piercing eye's staring   
at her, but they were there. Looking crueler then ever. Seeing him again brought   
back all her colliding emotions; hate, fear, love, joy.  
"Who in the world are you!? Where's my mom?" Abby asked trying to sound   
fearless, as she examined this odd looking man wearing medieval style clothes with   
a wild 80's hair do.  
"Jareth." He bowed. "The Goblin King. You mother has been taken to my castle  
beyond the goblin city."  
"So to get her back I have to go through that Labyrinth right?" Abby said as  
bravely as she could even though she was petrified.  
Jareth eyed Sarah seeing her tremble at his presence. "Yes, Isn't that right  
Sarah?"  
He said as he started walking towards her.  
"Jareth, I don't want to play your games again. Just please bring Abby's mom  
back." Sarah's eyes hadn't left Jareth's the whole time not realizing how close he   
was to her. Sarah started backing up to realize there was nowhere to go. Jareth had   
pinned her against a wall.   
As they stood, locked in each other's eyes, Abby remembered something. "Hey   
wait a minute. Sarah, weren't you talking about a Jareth earlier?"  
Jareth's eyes got a hint of amusement in them. "So, you talk about me Sarah.  
And what did we say?" He said intrigued, with the harsher voice she had ever heard  
him speak.  
Sarah couldn't believe how she had even thought about this man. He was so   
cruel. How had she gotten so caught up in that dance? She suddenly flushed from   
realizing how dumb she had been. She immediately returned to her straight face,   
trying not to show any emotions. "Never mind. Just give us back Carol."  
"You know I cant do that. Unless…" Jareth watched them both look hopefully   
at him.  
This whole time Abby watched Sarah and Jareth's conversation. She watched  
how their eyes locked and she could tell there was something their that they both  
were denying. "Unless?"  
"We could make a trade." He flashed Sarah a wicked smile. "Sarah for Abby's   
mom."  
"No way! I'm not giving up my best friend. Let's just get to that castle and   
get away from this guy."  
"If that's your choice." Jareth replied disappointed but showing only cruel   
emotions. The room changed suddenly to a hill overlooking the Labyrinth. "You have   
13 hours to solve the Labyrinth before you Mother is mine forever." With that, he   
left the two girls looking across the huge maze.  
"Ok then, we better get started." Sarah said, still a little shocked about   
that trade idea of Jareth's. There was no way she would ever go with him.  
"So how did you know that guy before?"  
"Well you know that book that you were reading," Abby nodded. "It was about me.  
I wished Toby away about 2 years ago and went through this Labyrinth to get him back.   
I won and me and Toby got to go home."  
"So you know how to get through it."  
"Yeah if it hasn't changed."  
  
The girls traveled through the Labyrinth. Sarah was surprised to realize how   
easy to was. She wondered if Jareth was up to something. It was almost a straight path  
to the castle and they hadn't run in to anybody.  
As they entered the castle, they noticed laughter filled the air. They followed  
the laughter until they found its source.  
Jareth and Carol, Abby's mom, were in the throne room, talking and laughing.  
"Good. You girls finally made it. "Carol said as the girls entered the room.   
"You wouldn't believe how interesting and funny Jareth is."  
Sarah was surprised to see a look of happiness of Jareth's face. She had never  
seen this side of him before.   
"Well, It's not everyday I get to such a beautiful lady." Jareth leaned over   
and kissed Carol on the hand. Sarah could tell that he was showing off. "Anyways, you   
girls must be starving. If you follow me this way, we have dinner waiting."  
The three followed Jareth into a large dinning hall with a huge table full of  
food. They all started to eat except Sarah, who just looked suspiciously at the plate  
in front of her.  
Jareth chuckled as he watched Sarah eye her food. " Aren't you hungry my dear?"  
Sarah stayed silent. Embarrassed to say what she was really thinking. Jareth could tell   
what she was thinking about even without a word from her. "Don't worry, Sarah. It's not  
like the peach was."  
For some odd reason Sarah felt like she could trust him and finally started eating.  
After dinner they all talked some more. All of them could tell that Jareth was   
happy which he probably hasn't been for a long time. But Sarah was confused. There was   
something about this man that made her hate him so deeply and then love him so dearly.   
But there was one thing they hadn't talked about yet. "So who won this time Jareth?"  
"We both did dear Sarah." He knew they weren't all anxious to get out of here.   
"I'll send you all back if that's what you wish."  
"Yes lets get out of this strange place." Abby and her mom replied happily that  
they could leave but Sarah said nothing.  
"Sarah? What do you wish?" Jareth saw a bit of hope in Sarah's eyes, as she   
remained quiet. Maybe she would finally accept him.  
"I'm not sure what I wish." Sarah finally answered.  
Jareth walked over to her. "How about this." He leaned over and gave her a deep,   
passionate kiss.   
****************************************************************  
"Sarah. Sarah?! Can you hear me?"  
"Wha..What?" Sarah said dropping the book that was in her hands, seeing her best   
friend Abby looking worriedly at her.  
"Are you ok?" Abby asked, " You've been zoned our for about 10 minutes."  
Sarah stared blankly at her friend. She looked around the room. She was back in   
the library with a large number of students staring at her. What had happened?   
Was that all just a sweet vision?  
  
  
  



End file.
